Talk:198 (Earth-616)
In the 198 series from 2005, the first issue had a thing with all known mutants left on earth. It said a lot of mutants were severe, like Emma Frost and Gambit. Does that mean they are omega-level mutants or severe threats to the human race? MutantKingMagneto Which 198 is this page for? We really need to figure out which 198 this and the 198 category are meant to represent: The mutants left powered after M-Day, or the group of mutants who set up residence on the Xavier Institute grounds and organized into a resistance against the oppression they felt they were placed under by O*N*E and the Sentinel Squad. Because there IS a difference, as many of the active X-Men opposed the 198 at numerous times (such as when Shatterstar and Domino helped them to escape, and when they broke out on their own under the guidance of Mister M). --GrnMarvl14 22:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : I think that this page and the "198 members" category must be devoted only to the team and her members. List of all powered (and depowered) mutants already exists on Decimation page (though the list needs updating), and the list of all living mutants are on Homo Superior page. So I don't see any reasons why repeat the same thing here. And apparently we should create a separate category for all powered mutants, whereas the "198 members" category will be only for team members.--Harasar 13:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That's basically my thinking. And the reason I've been against the "Power Mutant" category in the past is because this was, essentially, being used for the same thing. If we can differentiate this from powered mutants in general then, until the majority are repowered (IF that happens), a "Powered Mutant" category would make sense (if MOST are repowered, it makes quite a bit less sense). ::--GrnMarvl14 14:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well then, I'll create a new "Powered Mutants" category and cleaned up "198 members" category. Should be in new category also repowered mutants, or only those who don't lose their powers? --Harasar 13:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Depends on the use of the category. What would be better: One for the mutants who retained their powers, or just one for powered mutants in general? Really, the only problem with a "powered mutants in general" category is that it's really only limiting to the 616 characters. Maybe we should have an "M-Day Retention" category or something of that nature. Specify that it's for those who retained their powers through M-Day. Could include the ones we initially knew about and the ones we found out about later, but who weren't repowered (i.e., the Final Horsemen and Apocalypse, but not Magneto or Quicksilver). I think we HAVE a repowered mutants category, don't we? ::::--GrnMarvl14 16:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::: "M-Day Retention" is ambiguous name and I don't see why "Powered Mutants" should be limited. All mutants living on Earth-616 should be here, including characters from another realities, like Nate and Rachel Grey, Dark Beast, etc. Inferno Babies, Final Horseman and all mutants who appeared after M-Day also should be here. We don't have category for repowered mutants, but it might be better have a separate category for them. However, not so many mutants regained their powers (about 10-15, some of whom already dead), so apparently we can include them in "Powered Mutants" category.--Harasar 08:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::My point about Powered Mutants is that in, say, Earth-9997, you have a lot of powered mutants. By simply calling it "Powered Mutants", you aren't limiting it to Earth-616 characters. And "M-Day Retention" was just an example of a name. Sure, we should include Nate, Rachel, Dark Beast, Sugar-Man, Bishop, and whoever else I'm forgetting in whatever the category is, but "Powered Mutants" isn't limiting enough for what it's meant to cover. It's too open. And, again, are we wanting a category for mutants in the mainstream universe who are still powered, or just the ones who retained their powers following M-Day, as those are two slightly different things. ::::::--GrnMarvl14 20:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I think that new category should contain only mutants that retained their powers. Mutants that regained powers should be in "Repowered Mutants" category. And mutants that were activated after the M-Day already have their own category - Category:Five Lights (Hope apparently also should be included here and name should be changed). As for the name of the new category, there are several possible variants: "Powered Mutants after M-Day", or "Post-M-Day Powered Mutants", or just "Mutants after M-Day"/"Post-M-Day Mutants". However, all these names suggest that we can include in category all existing mutants after M-Day (including Hope and Lights). The most consistent variant is "Mutants that retained powers after M-Day", but this is too long name. --Harasar 01:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, seems like a tough thing to accurately name. Wish more people would weigh in on this, purely for the sake of maybe giving a good name. I readily admit, I can't come up with a name, and I'm open to hearing other people's ideas. :--GrnMarvl14 02:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really sure how I am supposed to weigh in here. 198 should mean the team, and Powered Mutants does seem to vague...can't seem to think of a better name myself. Harasar's last idea sounds the best, albeit it is a tad long.. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 17:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the thinking here. Why not use 'Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)'? You could also make dilleniations between '198' and 'The 198' if you wanted to. :::I don't think you're going to get much better names than you've already come up with, sadly. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I actually like "Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)". Combined with a good description on the category page, it might do the job it's intended to. Harasar, what are your thoughts? ::::--GrnMarvl14 23:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think this is the best variant, so I'll create a new category. And aslo we can rename the Five Lights category to "Post-M-Day Mutants (New Activates)"--Harasar 01:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good thinking since there's more than five now, and a category like that could be confused with the team. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 17:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC)